Time Travel Is Complicated
by The Omnipotent Pirate
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are the only survivors left in a hellish future, with only one way out. But time travel is not as simple and straightforward as it sounds and complications slowly arise.
1. The beginning before the beginning

**I do not own naruto so stop asking.**

**AN: This is a rewrite I did of the first chapter. I felt an interaction between the three members of team 7 would work better than a chapter explaining why everything had gone to hell. I decided i can slowly divulge details throughout the fic instead. I feel like this fits with my growing writing style better than my old chapter. I still have the old chapter on file in case i need it, though.**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat in a cave in the former land of lighting, protected from the beasts outside only by a barrier justu of Naruto's design. A small fire burning in the cave was the only source of light for the trio as Naruto drew arrays into the ground for their last ditch effort at survival as Sakura and Sasuke watched him work.<p>

"You almost finished, Naruto?" the pink haired member of the group asked. Naruto didn't look up as he answered his teammate, focusing intently at the task at hand. "Nearly there, this jutsu is experimental, so I need to be careful with the array or we could be royally screwed once we use this."

Sasuke scoffed at this "Can't be any worse than the shit that's going on now, Madara made sure of that once that beast he put inside himself corrupted him." Naruto sighed as he remembered the events that caused their current hell "Well, we wouldn't even be in this mess if I hadn't gotten myself captured." Naruto felt anger at himself surge and caused him to lose concentration on his current task.

Naruto cursed as he made a mistake in his array "Dammit I'll need to redo that" As Naruto corrected his mistake Sasuke looked at him angrily "Oh and who's the one who got you captured? If anyone should take the blame, it's me for my part in your unsealing."

Naruto looked up from his work and turned angrily at Sasuke. "And I should have been stronger. You were being manipulated by Madara, so I'm not going to blame you for this." Sasuke yelled back at him equally pissed "And I'm the moron who let himself get manipulated. I should have seen trough that bastard from the start. Stop trying to be fucking noble and place the blame where it belongs." As Naruto started to speak his response, he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Yes, we should place blame where blame is due, and that blame goes to Madara. Both of you stop trying to be noble and focus on the task at hand." Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and apologized. "Sorry Sakura, we're just stressed. Recent events, you know?"

Sakura nodded as she remembered the recent loss of the last member in their group of survivors. Ino's loss had been a heavy blow, especially to Sakura. They had been close and the hellish nightmare that the world they had been in had only brought them closer. It had brought them all closer, and each loss tore felt like losing their hearts over and over again.

Sakura looked at Naruto holding back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. "That's why you need to focus on this so we can make sure this won't happen again" Naruto nodded at Sakura and returned his focus to the array. The next hour ticked by in silence as Naruto finished up his work.

He looked up at his two closest friends. "Okay it's done, you guys ready?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Naruto nodded back. "Get ready to jump in...Now!" Naruto shouted as he activated the jutsu and the array turned into a portal. The three remaining survivors jumped into the glowing vortex and without Naruto's chakra holding it open deactivated. Silence filled the cave once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why the heck are time travel fics so appealing? I've given into the temptation and decided writing one would be fun and writing one would be good for my writing abilities. I'm going to try and add my own twists to this one and try to write an interesting plot. There will be no pairings in this fic, I feel it would be a distraction from the overall plot. I also can't do my OTP in this fic for reasons that will be made obvious next chapter. That's all for now, make sure you review my humble fic with your praises and complaints. it's all welcome here.<strong>


	2. A minor inconvenience?

**I do not own Naruto and I suggest you see a head doctor if you think I did.**

* * *

><p>In a cave in lighting country a portal opened up with a crack as two unconscious figures were thrown outside of it and onto the ground.<p>

The portal closed fully as a large dark skinned man walked into the cave to investigate the noise while making his own

"Yo, who's the cause of commotion, who rocked this explosion?"

His eyes fell on the figures who lay on the ground

"Dammit Bee. your rhymes killed them."

"Don't be hatin' Mr. 8. My rhymes bring life to those who feel strife"

"Shut up and bring these two back to the village. They could be spies or something."

"They won't run and pillage as long as I'm in the village"

"They also won't if you grab them before they can fight back. These two could be dangerous, and we don't need to risk our hides because you don't feel like doing anything"

"Fine fine Mr. eight, I'll cooperate."

"Make sure that you do." the bijuu huffed as Bee slung the two bodies over his shoulders

"And quit with the rhyming as well" yelled the beast angrily

Meanwhile a young pink haired girl was pondering recent events.

* * *

><p>Sakura was rightly confused by her situation.<p>

She had woken up in her old room, in her old bed.

She had also soon found out she had woken up in her "old" body.

Sakura would have screamed, but this was probably just one of the side affects of time travel.

She focused on what to do next, by the headband on her nightstand and the date on her calendar, today was the day she would join her team.

This also meant that Naruto's jutsu had been on target. She had trusted it was, but anything could go wrong with an untested technique.

Her next course of action was obvious. She would need to find out if the same fate had befallen her teammates or if they were somewhere else altogether.

She made the move to get ready for the day.

She didn't care that much about her apperance anymore, but abrupt changes in behavior got you noticed.

And being noticed was what she needed to avoid.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the academy classroom and noticed Naruto arguing with another classmate who's name escaped her, and Sasuke in the same booth sitting in silence.<p>

She looked at both of their young forms fondly for a moment before getting into character, and moving towards the nameless ninja and Naruto.

"Hey, could you please move?" addressing the boy talking to Naruto.

She saw Naruto's face light up, which made her feel slightly guilty at the act she would have to put on.

"Move your ass Naruto, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

The blonde visibly deflated and then glared at the brooding avenger.

Sakura put false irritation on her face and lifted the boy out of his chair and glared into his eyes.

She put a strained smile on her face and spoke with intimidation lacing her words.

"Thank you for moving, Naruto" as she moved to the center placing Naruto in his chair as she moved to sit herself down.

"N-no problem S-sakura-chan" the blond stuttered out fearfully.

She put fake adoration in her eyes as she turned toward the last Uchiha, to see him staring curiously at her.

She faked a blush and turned away as the Uchiha huffed and turned away from her in annoyance.

She kept up her adoration act as what she had been waiting for happened.

Naruto jumped onto the desk and perched in front of Sasuke to glare into his eyes, seeking out what Sakura saw in the boy.

Needless to say everything that followed happened as expected.

The elbow, the kiss, the following disgusted reaction, and Sakura's (faked) angry reaction minus the beating.

As she yelled at Naruto for his transgression, she wondered where her boys had gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a comfortable looking room and noted that his chakra was being suppressed.<p>

He briefly pondered breaking out of the feeble attempt, before deciding it was best to see what happened.

The room was well furnished and seemed to be for holding people under suspension and not real criminals.

Naruto instead thought of his friends, feeling worried.

Were they okay? Did they make it back with him or did he fuck up and leave them floating in the timestream?

Or were they still in the future, stuck with those hellish beasts?

Naruto lay down and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. They were only being separated for interrogation. They weren't in any danger. They weren't in a future where separation meant nearly certain death.

"Screw it, I need to know if they're okay."

Naruto started gathering nature chakra as his eyes turned golden and toadlike.

He sighed in relief as he sensed Sasuke's chakra, but felt panic at the absence of Sakura's

Where in the hell was she?

* * *

><p><strong>Just cranked this out in a couple hours after figuring out what I wanted to do with the trio. I'm a lazy writer so tell me if you find any mistakes that should be addressed. That's about all I have. I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as i think of one. The personalities of Team 7 will be different since the hellish future has obviously affected them. That's as far as i'll explain that. also the chakra suppression seals don't affect natural chakra, so naruto was able to gather it easily.<br>**

**I'm also working on an idea for a One Piece and Naruto Crossover, so watch out for that if you have any interest.**


End file.
